Objects (e.g., vehicles) may be directly used by people, as well as via automation. For instance, self-driving cars may be available that may not rely upon user control. To ensure the self-driving car operates/navigates safely, it may be necessary to verify that the proper sensing and control algorithms are used. Traditional simulations may not adequately provide such verification.